


[PODFIC] Seven Unconnected Thoughts About Marriage

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann's relationship with love, life and Leslie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Seven Unconnected Thoughts About Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Unconnected Thoughts About Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478065) by [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular). 



> Disclaimer: I'm not American or British, so my voice might sound a tad strange as compared to usual podfics. Also it's not entirely perfect - my limited software means that there's slight background noise and a couple small mistakes, since I had to record it in one run.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Soundcloud link to podfic can be found [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/aceolotl/seven-unconnected-thoughts-about-marriage) (soundcloud).

Link to original fic can be found above.


End file.
